Letting Go
by Roza Chameleon Redbird
Summary: "For the first time" song fic. DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved for their rightful owners of both "For the fist time" and the Gallagher Girls series. Please r&r :


_~Drinking old cheap bottles of wine~_

The dim light streamed down from the rickety old overhead lamp. Slowly, I placed a single piece of bread in my mouth. I think, more that anything else, the silence was what was getting to my head.

Across from me, I watched as Zach's green eyes never left the subtitles on the TV, unconsciously he grabbed for his bottle of water and took a sip; never looking my direction.

We had to stay silent, it's not like it was a choice. Above this small apartment lived a family who was supposed to be watching over this place, if they heard us in hear then we'd have to leave right away. After all, it's not like we're supposed to be here...

And let me tell you, I was getting sick of quick extractions.

It was frustrating, you know? The way everything was playing out. Sure, when your at school they tell you it's hard but you never actually put any truth to the words. They're just **there** but now I had new appreciation for the haggard state of Mr. Solomon when he found me at the amusement park, because I was beginning to look the same.

I brought my hand up to my forehead, wiping the sweat off. The heat was beginning to be unbearable, but if anything I'm grateful. This was the first night that we weren't stuck in some wilderness park or rusty junk yard. We finally had a place where we could sleep on a bed, even if it was only for a single night. So who was I to complain about the lack of air conditioning or the bug infested room?

Slowly, I stood up and walked over to Zach and sat down next to him on the dingy couch.

_~Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah~_

His arm automatically wrapped itself around my shoulders. His musky scent drifted into my nose as I laid my head on his strong shoulder. Both of us taking solace in the small amount of contact.

"Zach?" I whispered, not taking my head off his shoulder. Below us, my finger played with the loose string on the couch, twirling it around and around.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" His voice was equally as quiet, even if a bit tired. And no, not tired as in we haven't slept more then 4 hours in the past week, even if it was true; but tired as in mentally exhausted.

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was because I felt slightly safer when Zach was close by but I asked, "How do you think they're doing?"

I knew he didn't need clarification on who exactly they were, so I kept my gaze on the TV as he thought about how to answer me.

A few moments later, I felt him inhale and say, "I think they're okay, even if a little mad."

A reminiscent smile stretched my lips, "I can just imagine the damage Bex caused to somebody when she found out."

_~We're smiling but we're close to tears~_

He laughed at this, "I wouldn't want to be that person."

"Awe, Is little Zachy afraid, of big ole' Bex?" A mocking smile came over my features as I looked up at him; just trying to smile and forget about everything else. For a second I just wanted to be the two sophomore's who were riding in an elevator.

He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, "Let's just say I know how to pick my battles, Gallagher Girl." His eyes held a playful gleam that I hadn't seen for a long time, so I just kept silent, letting him play with my hair.

Apparently, he had a different idea, "What? No witty comeback?" His gaze was forced, I saw in the back of it, the same feeling I felt. He needed to let go, even if only for a moment.

Turning around so my back was against the arm rest, I placed my feet on his lap and said, "Actually, I happen to agree. After all, I have lived with her for years."

"Those must have been... painful." He massaged my leg in empathy.

A true smile spread across my face, "Yep, but I'd have to call it more interesting then painful. At least, she got me used to using a toothbrush as a weapon."

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I've heard toothbrushes can be very dangerous."

I just smirked mischievously at him, "You have no idea."

For a second he looked like he wanted to ask me how, but then he shook his head and said, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

_~Even after all these years~_

And once again, Zachary Goode surprised me.

No, not because he didn't want to know something. This was completely more unexpected than that.

He lifted my feet up and with the grace of a spy, he took off my shoes and socks, leaving my feet bare to him. Then, with his calloused hands he massaged my feet with a distant smile on my face.

"You don't have to..." I gestured at my feet, knowing they were probably sweaty and dirty.

"Technically, I don't have to do many things, Gallagher Girl." His thumb gently rubbed against a really sore spot on my foot.

I looked up and said,"Oh, that feels so good."Then looking at him I asked rhetorically, "Why are you so good at everything?"

_~We just now got the feeling that we're meeting~_

"Everything? No, I'm not good at everything. That's your department, not mine Gallagher Girl." He looked at me incredulously as I broke out into quiet laughter. Along with his meticulous ministrations to my feet, his comment made me feel surprisingly... safe.

"Really, because I had the distinct impression that you weren't bad at anything."

"I'm bad at somethings." He added mysteriously.

I raised my eyebrows at him again, "Then pray tell, what exactly is Mr. Goode not proficient at?" He scrunched up his eyes thought, apparently thinking of something your not good at requires your full attention. Or then again, it could just be Zach. "Anything at all?"

_~For the first time~_

"I can't cook. Well, food I can make poisons ju-"

"I get it, remember? Rachel Morgan is my mother?" He looked at me in sympathy, after all, he had tried her goulash once. Brushing my hand through my hair, I looked over at the simple bread meal we had tonight, "Well, that explains the food you eat."

"Bread is a perfectly good meal, Gallagher Girl." He said defensively.

"Nutritious, yes. Tasty? Not at all." I stared at him, my mocking smile back in place.

Rolling his eyes at me he stated, "Well, it's not like we're exactly rolling in money at the moment." He pushed my feet off his lap, making my body swivel around as well; the rush of coldness from the floor felt surprisingly refreshing against my bare feet as I stood up. He continued, "If you think you can do better, then go do it."

Needless to say after that night, I took care of our meals.


End file.
